disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Octopus
Doctor Octopus (real name Dr. Otto Octavius), or simply Doc Ock, is a fictional supervillain from Marvel Comics. A brilliant Oscorp scientist, Dr. Octavius was gravely injured in a lab accident. With the help of Norman Osborn, he survived his injuries, equipped with mechanical, tentacle-like arms on an apparatus to function and worked for Oscorp, to capture Spider-Man to use his powers for weapons. After several failures, he was fired from Oscorp and went into hiding underground. Doctor Octopus is one of Spider-Man's most prominent and dangerous enemies. He is one of the main antagonists of Ultimate Spider-Man, alongside the Green Goblin. Doctor Octopus was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Physical appearance Ultimate Spider-Man Doctor Octopus has a short height and is very pale, and also hunchbacked. Octopus has long black wet hair and wears red goggles. He wears a gray scientist suit, around his stomach he wears a mechanical device, which enables him to breathe, with four octopus arms attached to it. Before the accident, Octavius claimed to have been handsome once as he saw his former face in the Hall of Mirrors. When he was captured by Norman Osborn again, he was bald and his tentacles were removed has a new pair of goggles, which are silver in color with thin red lenses. Later on, his hair grew back and has his tentacles again, but still has his current goggles. During the finale, he resembles his original look before the accident but had brown hair. He also wore red glasses and a yellow and green suit. Personality Doctor Octopus is a mad scientist that experiments with dangerous subjects, as shown when he created the symbiote. Although Doctor Octavius is always in his lab, after the first time chasing and capturing someone, he enjoyed and stated that he should have done it more often and that the thrill excites him. Octavius has shown to have no fear of getting in killed, shown to still chase after Spider-Man while water leaks into his lab. Although being insane, he feels the sadness after his accident, which caused him to change physically. Like a real octopus, Doctor Octopus is always hiding in the shadows, concealed in the cracks of his lab. As twisted as he is, Doctor Octopus states that he has a form of honor, and always returns to repay favors to others who have helped him in the past. Understandably, however, he does not hold this code for those who double-cross him. Powers and abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: '''As a former scientist, Otto is very intelligent, capable of creating new and deadly creations like Venom *'Radiation Specialist:' Doctor Octopus is one of the world's leading authorities on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology. *'Engineering:' Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. Due to his own ability and more recently due to having Peter's memories. *'Leadership:' Doctor Octopus is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader. *'Nanotechnosis:' As of season 4, he has complete control mental over an army of nano-machines, which he has utilized for mind control via infecting his nanites onto other's High-Tech Armors, technological manipulation, quick repairing, upgrading & assimilation. *'Tentacles:' Doctor Octopus has four mechanical tentacles protruding from his back. These tentacles are strong enough to lift him above ground for mobility and can scale surfaces with them. Each tentacle is also equipped with electrocuting tasers and saw blades. Weaknesses After the accident, Doctor Octopus had a trouble with breathing and a piece of technology equipped to him that enables him to breathe. If the holes are blocked Doctor Octopus can fall unconscious from the lack of air in his lungs. He is also unable to use his hands and legs, being very dependent of his bionic tentacles. Appearances Ultimate Spider-Man Doctor Octopus is ordered by Norman Osborn to capture Spider-Man, and to create equipment to sell, so Octopus hires the Frightful Four to do the job. After the Frightful Four were defeated, he is scolded by Osborn and decided to not fail again. Doctor Octopus sent an Octobot after Spider-Man to get a blood sample. Spider-Man crushed the Octobot, but not before it got a blood sample which the tiny Octobot brought to him. From the sample, Doctor Octopus created a symbiote, which unfortunately escaped to return to Spider-Man. After the symbiote seemingly was destroyed, Norman orders Octopus to create a stronger version of the symbiote. Doctor Octopus soon learns that Harry Osborn became Venom with the symbiote abd keeps it a secret from Norman. Despite the dangerous effects the symbiote had on Harry, Osborn is still impressed with the symbiote and demands Octavius to make more symbiotes like it. Octavius agrees but tells Osborn he would need more time. Osborn objects, explaining that time was something he did not have. Later, Octavius is scolded by Norman for his failures, so Octavius states that he would capture Spider-Man himself. After Norman mockingly sends him off on this mission, Octavius destroys his screens in rage and goes after Spider-Man. He confronts Spider-Man at an amusement park and starts a fight against the spider. After they bring their battle into the hall of mirrors, Octavius sees a mirror reminding of his past self, but is interrupted by Spider-Man's remark, allowing him to grab Spider-Man and electrocutes him into unconsciousness. Octavius brings him into his underwater lab to dissect him. He reports to Norman that he caught Spider-Man. However, Norman still mocks him for his efforts, so Octavius decides that he would take are of Spider-Man on his own and cuts the communications off. Before Octavius can dissect Spider-Man, the latter wakes up and fights against Octavius. Norman witnesses Otto's failed attempts to hild Spider-Man down and fires him. In the process, the lab blows up causing water to leak in and reach up to Octavius and Spider-Man. Octavius drowns but is saved by Spider-Man at the last minute when he throws him out of the lab to float up to the surface. Soon, Doctor Octopus returns in an armor similar to that of Iron Man's, with the addition of the mechanical arms. After a two-versus-one brawl, Octopus is defeated. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Octopus is captured by Norman once again and is rehired, Octopus now restrained and refined to a recuperation tank. Soon, Doctor Octopus is placed in a green, spherical, and movable version of the recuperating tank and is given new goggles, with his tentacles removed and his head shaved. Doctor Octopus begins his work by sending the Frightful Four at Spider-Man again. However, this was a distraction to capture Spider-Nab with his Octobots and take him to his new lair. After revealing that Venom came from Spider-Man's DNA, Octavius becomes engulfed in his own monologue, providing Spider-Man with enough time to escape. They battle once again, but Norman Osborn then tases Spider-Man. Octopus then retreats to a new battlesuit of squid-like design, and injects Norman with an experimental green serum turning him into the Green Goblin. As Spider-Man's team arrives, Osborn is forced to confront them. He sets fire to his own lab during the scuffle and attaches a control collar on the Golbin so that he could control the Goblin; however, the Goblin is able to tear it off and in the process incapacitate Octopus's battlesuit. Octopus is then thrown around by the Goblin with his battlesuit continually being smashed by the Goblin's fists. It was here that the Goblin notices that the team had retreated, and goes after them, leaving Octopus for dead. In "The Lizard", Octopus later resurfaces alive and well, as he tries to re-obtain his serums in one of his labs. Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Curt Conners follow him and foil his plans, but Conners injects himself with one of the serums and transforms into the Lizard. The Lizard then hunts down Doctor Octopus to obtain more lizard DNA serum but Doctor Octopus refuses, noting that Lizard is losing his intelligence and becoming feral in the process. Lizard attacks him, forcing Spider-Man to briefly team up with Doctor Octopus to fight back. However, Doctor Octopus abandons Spider-Man in the middle of the fight. In "The Sinister Six", Doc Ock recruits the Rhino, Electro, Kraven, and the Beetle to form the Sinister Six. He also abducts Connors and forcefully turns him into the Lizard, controlling with a device planted on the back of his neck to become a member of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man comes to Octopus' lab on Ryker's Island and is forced to fight the Sinister Six. The S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees soon arrive along with Iron Patriot and help defeat the Sinister Six, but Doctor Octopus uses this as the opportunity to inject Iron Patriot with Goblin serum and turns him back into Green Goblin. However, Goblin also lashes out on Doctor Octopus and departs with Spider-Man's captured teammates. Octopus also loses his control over the Lizard and his tentacles are incapacitated by Spider-Man. He is then locked away in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new headquarters along with the remaining Sinister Six members. Marvel's Spider-Man Gallery Ultimate Spider-Man Doc_Ock.png|Doctor Octopus` First look Tentacles.png|Dr. Ock`s Electrocuting taser and Saw blade Doctor Octopus 2.png Doc Ock Great Responsibility.png|A close-up of Doc Ock in ''Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man Power Webs Flip Strike Doc Ock Figure.jpg Doc Oc's Face before being attacked by the agents of Smash.png Doctor Octopus 2.png doctor_octopus_-_DWA.jpg|In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, Doc Ock wears an octopus-like armor. SinisterSix-USM.png Sinister Six 2-USM.png HYDRA Doctor Octopus 01.png HYDRA Doctor Octopus 02.png HYDRA Doctor Octopus 03.png Doc Ock in Marvel Super Hero Adventures.png|Doc Ock in Marvel Super Hero Adventures. Doctor Octopus Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg DocOck6873.jpg FU7260lg.jpg Electro Beetle Dr. Octopus USM.png Dr octopus.png Ka-Zar vs Doctor Octopus USMWW.png Ka-Zar kicks Doctor Octopus hard USMWW.png External Links *Doctor Octopus on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki References Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Engineers Category:Acquired characters